L'étoile du souvenir
by Assyleiko
Summary: C'est après une dispute plus violente que d'habitude entre Shinra et Celty que celle-ci se réfugie sur le toit d'un bâtiment, son meilleur ami Shizuo ne passe pas à côté et la rejoint, reste à savoir ce qu'il s'échangeront pendant que les souvenirs d'enfance remontent à la surface. Soft Shizuo x Celty


**I'm back! haha j'ai pas mal d'écrits à finir mais comme j'ai finis Drrr! (les deux saisons) le week-end passé (j'ai eu 3 jours, autant en profiter!) et que j'ai vraiment ADORE en particulier la relation entre Celty et Shizuo qui me touche beaucoup (à noter que j'aime particulièrement le personnage de Shizuo) je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'écrire dessus haha, j'aime certes aussi BEAUCOUP Shinra x Celty (en plus il est canon) mais argh je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Shizuo est ou a été amoureux de Celty**

**Je ne dis pas "Si vous n'aimez pas lisez pas" ça serait con, lisez si vous en avez envie, juste ne venez pas m'emmerder sur mes pairings c'est ok ? :))**

**Encore une fois j'espère ne pas être la seule -française- à les shipper ne serait-ce qu'un peu**

**Rassurez-vous c'est du soft, un peu comme les discussions qu'on voit qu'ils ont dans les épisodes hehe^^**

**(au fait, le titre fait vraiment gnangan à la guimauve)**

* * *

**.**

**L'ETOILE DU SOUVENIR**

**.**

**U**n rugissement déchire le silence calme de la nuit, sous les étoiles, la moto fonçait sur la route sans prendre la peine de respecter le code de celui-ci, étrangement la fameuse légende urbaine plus connue sous le nom du motard sans tête ne semblait pas dégager la même aura que d'habitude, les quelques passants n'avaient même pas le temps de réaliser qu'une moto manquait de les écraser que la légende grillait déjà le feu suivant.

Devant un petit café, deux jeunes hommes en sortent, l'un plus petit que l'autre, métisse, des cheveux en dreadlocks l'autre plutôt grand, blond, des lunettes inappropriées au temps froid et un étrange costume de barman.

Le métisse alias Tom Tanaka avait l'air lassé, il soupire pendant que sa main glisse le long de son visage

« Shizuo… tu sais très bien que tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça… Soupire son ami en avançant dans la rue sous l'éclairement des poteaux lumineux

-Je sais. Répondit aussitôt le dit Shizuo, mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait ce vieux pervers aurait continué d'harceler la serveuse. Cracha-t-il en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes»

En effet, dans ce même petit café duquel ils venaient de sortir, se trouvait un homme qui dépassait surement la trentaine d'année et ce dernier ne se gênait absolument de faire des remarques déplacés à la serveuse mais, il eut le malheur de se trouver juste derrière Heiwajima Shizuo, l'homme le plus puissant de la ville et celui-ci en avait assez entendus pour en coller une à l'harceleur, pourtant au début, Shizuo avait d'abord demandé « gentiment » à ce que l'homme arrête mais celui-ci visiblement déterminé et ne voulant pas lâcher la serveuse ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait craché au visage de l'homme le plus puissant d'Ikebukuro. Ça aurait pu finir en bain de sang si son ami n'était pas intervenu.

Tom soupire de nouveau, exaspéré par le comportement trop colérique mais habituel de son ami. Il est soudainement interrompu par le rugissement quelque peu commun à la ville, immédiatement les deux amis devinent de qui provenait ce rugissement, voyant les passants se mettre à observer la route espérant la voir ils s'approchent alors eux aussi. Le blond allume sa cigarette et fixe la route derrière ses lunettes, il se met alors à penser qu'elle avait encore une livraison à faire, d'ailleurs Shizuo trouvait qu'elle en faisait un peu trop ces derniers temps, et puis, il avait appris que la majorité étaient de la part de son pire ennemie j'ai nommé Izaya.

Mais étrangement, aussitôt passé, à peine vue, la petite foule qui est devant la route s'excite sur le premier ayant réussi à prendre une photo. L'ancien barman entend alors une réflexion provenant de cette même foule

« Vous avez vus ! Le motard sans tête va vraiment vite aujourd'hui ! »

C'est vrai, le motard sans tête, alias Celty est allé vraiment vite.

Trop vite.

Beaucoup trop pour laisser penser que quelque chose de mauvais se passait.

De la colère.

C'était ce que l'on comprenait en la voyant, c'était ce que Heiwajima Shizuo a compris en la voyant, il en resta bouche bée, tellement que sa cigarette qui venait tout juste de prendre feu lui tomba de la bouche, et, sans savoir d'où lui vient cette sensation, le corps tout entier d'Heiwajima se met à trembler, lui-même ne saura dire pourquoi il tremble, était-ce de l'intuition ? Ou peut-être le fait qu'il ait comprit que Celty ne soit pas bien qui l'ai rendu ainsi ? Surement.

« Oi Shizuo, ça va ? »

Son ami lui demande tout en posant sa main sur son épaule, le blond en sursaute presque, il se calme, soupire un bon coup avant de déclarer.

« Je vais allez la voir, ça te dérange si je te laisse plus tôt ce soir ? »

Tom arque un sourcil, il savait que son ami était très attaché à Celty mais de là à vouloir la rejoindre… à vrai dire le métisse ne comprend pas vraiment la situation mais voit dans les yeux de Shizuo qu'une étincelle illumine en lui, non, ce n'était pas uniquement de la colère c'était autre chose, un sentiment que Tanaka n'avait jamais vus en Shizuo jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Ah… Eh bien vas-y, ça ne me pose pas de problème, de toutes façon j'allais te dire qu'on rentrait, fonce. Finit par répondre son ami pendant que qu'il avait des arrières pensées à propos de lui et Celty

-Merci. Répond toujours aussi rapidement le blond, son visage était étrangement impassible. »

* * *

Celty est sur les hauteurs de la ville, sur un haut bâtiment plus précisément sans pour autant être un grat-ciel, elle est adossé au mur donnant sur les escaliers du bâtiment, son casque sur sa tête elle regarde les étoiles, pensive, elle s'est disputée avec Shina plus violemment que coutume, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait souhaité qu'elle ne retrouve jamais sa mémoire de Dullahan, sur le coup, la seule chose que voulait Celty était de lui donner un coup, elle en avait esquissé le mouvement avec sa main même, et pourtant, pas un seul bruit ne se fit entendre, elle regarda une dernière fois le visage de Shinra dont les yeux étaient clos par peur pour le coup de poing… Qui finalement n'était jamais partit. Alors Celty avait décidé de partir, loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de cet homme, elle avait enfourché son fidèle cheval sous forme de moto et était partit, se retrouvant maintenant sur le toit de ce bâtiment, si Celty avait des yeux ils seraient surement rougis par les larmes qu'elle aurait versé, car Celty était vraiment blessé par ce que lui avait dit celui qu'elle croyait aimer.

Des pas résonnent sur le métal du toit, inutile de renier : il était là.

« Une cigarette ? »

La motarde soupire, sort son portable avant de tapoter sur le clavier

[…Shizuo, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, et même si j'aurais une tête Shinra me l'aurait surement interdit.]

Elle semblait être quelque peu ennuyé mais sans plus, comme si c'était une vieille habitude jamais vraiment oubliée

« Aha je sais, je te taquine. Répond-il après s'être penché sur l'écran pour pouvoir lire. »

Il se redresse avant de caresser le casque du la Dullahan pour finir par s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cette dernière lui montre alors de nouveau son écran en le lui plaçant tout juste devant ses yeux

[Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Shizuo ?]

« J'ai le droit de te retourner la question ? »

[Non.]

L'ancien barman soupire sans pour autant perdre espoir de faire parler son amie il reprend

« Ça fait longtemps qu'n ne s'est pas retrouvé, ici. Commente Shizuo qui semble enjoué à le réaliser. »

Il sort alors de nouveau son paquet de cigarette, en sort une et la met entre ses lèvres avant de sortir un briquet et l'allumer, entre temps Celty a répondus sur son portable, cette fois-ci elle ne le lui place pas devant les yeux mais le tourne simplement vers lui. La Dullahan avait l'esprit loin et on pourrait presque même croire qu'elle était nostalgique. Le jeune homme au cheveu blond ne passe pas à côté, lui qui n'a jamais compris personne émotionnellement arrive à comprendre une personne sans yeux, sans bouche, sans visage, sans tête. D'un côté cela pouvait paraître effrayant mais d'un autre ça ne faisait que prouver le lien fort qui unissait ces deux individus.

[…Hmm…]

Celty retourne son attention sur les étoiles, alors sans demander son consentement le jeune Shizuo s'allonge perpendiculairement aux jambes de la Dullahan en d'autres termes le blond avait sa tête qui reposait paisiblement sur les cuisses de Celty. Elle baisse son regard vers lui mais le laisse sans rien dire. Instinctivement, sa main passe dans ses cheveux, elle observe son visage, et ça aurait été se mentir à soi même si Celty disait qu'il n'est pas beau dans ce genre de situation, son visage est plus paisible que d'habitude, lui qui a les sourcils froncés et qui court après Izaya vingt-sept heures sur vingt-quatre par jour forcément le voir ainsi était… Surprenant

Mais Celty ne réalise que trop tard que sa main s'ést mise à se promener dans ses cheveux, elle la retire immédiatement, gênée elle s'apprête à écrire ses excuses quand soudain une main l'attrape par le poignet avant de ramener de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, il noue ses doigts avec sa deuxième main.

« Pas la peine de t'arrêter, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le plus fou était qu'il dit cela avec la voix la plus monotone qui existe sur Terre.

Alors la légende urbaine sans tête continue, se mettant à jouer avec une mèche en particulier sans trop se rendre compte de son geste. Le jeune homme apprécie le moment au point de jeter sa cigarette par-dessus le grillage.

« Shinra ? Il demande en se doutant bien de la réponse »

Celty hésite alors, elle sait très bien que Shizuo est l'homme le plus colérique qu'elle n'est jamais vus. Voyant que son amie semblait hésiter il fronce les sourcils et relève quelque peu la tête pour la regarder, son regard semblait insistant. Il voulait une réponse.

Dans le relâchement de ses épaules qui montrent qu'elle soupire elle finit par sortir son portable et écrire une réponse

[Oui.]

Pas besoin de dire qu'à peine la réponse lue la mâchoire d'Heiwajima s'était tellement serré qu'il crut casser ses propres dents, alors immédiatement Celty ajoute pour atténuer sa colère

[…C'est une longue histoire…]

Si un mot sort de sa bouche ça ne pourra être qu'une insulte, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas dit qu'il allait le tuer d'ailleurs. Mais néanmoins, il finit tout de même par articuler avec tant bien que mal

« Raconte. »

[...Dans ce cas promet-moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas.]

Mais Celty savait très bien que c'était impossible, elle insiste alors voyant que son ami reste impassible face à cette demande et ajoute alors

[Promets-le.]

Cette fois-ci c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose, et Shizuo ne semble plus avoir trop le choix s'il veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Shinra. Il finit par répondre :

« Promis. »

Rassuré, Celty se met alors à tapoter sur son clavier, discrètement le blond essaie de voir ce qu'elle écrit mais celle-ci refuse catégoriquement en serrant son portable sur elle, Shizuo comprend qu'il doit attendre qu'elle finisse d'écrire, sans broncher il repose sa tête calmement sur ses jambes, de son point de vue, il voit Celty tapoter, il remarque parfois qu'elle écrivait furtivement, d'autres fois plus doucement, il se dit donc que ça avait vraiment l'air d'une longue histoire.

Au bout d'une bonne minute passé à écouter le bruit de ses doit contre le clavier Celty finit par terminer son message, elle baisse à nouveau le regard vers son ami et découvre qu'il n'a pas arrêté de la fixer, ses yeux semblent la transpercer, comme s'il essaie de résoudre un mystère encore entier, comme s'il cherche quelque chose à travers le casque habité par un vide de Celty, il cherche la réponse à une question inexistante. Et ça l'énerve presque.

Celty tend alors le téléphone portable à Shizuo qui le saisit et commence à lire, pour se donner un aperçu il fait défiler l'écran et réalise qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup écrit, c'est même la première fois qu'elle écrit un aussi long message, Shizuo reste donc là, à lire son histoire.

Pendant qu'il lisait, il faisait certaines pauses et jetait un œil vers la motarde sans tête qui se frottait le bras, probablement gênée.

Le plus grand des Heiwajima finit de lire l'histoire, il soupire avant de rendre le portable à sa propriétaire, il a maintenant une grosse envie de frapper Shinra ainsi qu'une cigarette, mais il s'en empêche, c'était malgré lui après tout, depuis son plus jeune âge il a été ainsi, au moindre débordement il explose.

Il aurait voulu parler de leur dispute, mais un souvenir remonta soudainement à sa mémoire

« Tu te souviens, quand j'étais ado et que je m'embrouillais au collège contre Izaya ? »

Celty sursaute, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse ressurgir le passé, pas dans un moment pareil.

[Plutôt oui…]

« Alors tu te souviens surement que c'était pratiquement toujours toi qui m'attrapais pendant que j'étais en plein élan à courir comme un dératé dans la rue après ce foutu Izaya »

Les épaules de Celty remuent : elle rit

[Haha oui, tu étais presque impossible à calmer, je te ramenais souvent sur ce bâtiment pour te faire la morale]

Un souvenir remonte en même temps qu'elle lui montre le message, elle ajoute donc

[D'ailleurs je me souviens d'une fois, où -]

Malheureusement la motarde sans tête n'eut pas le temps de terminer d'écrire son message qu'un bruit se fait entendre, la porte en métal donnant sur les escaliers claque, une respiration haletante, nul doute c'est Shinra, il est épuisé, ses mains reposent sur ses genoux pendant qu'il respire bruyamment, le visage en sueur. Le brun à peine le temps de remarquer que Shizuo a la tête qui repose tranquillement sur les cuisses de Celty que celui-ci se lève, tapote légèrement son costume de barman, il jette un regarde vers le médecin puis vers son amie, lui semble heureux de le retrouver, elle plutôt déçue que ce petite moment avec le blond se soit aussi vite brisé.

Alors Celty se lève à son tour, elle semble ignorer complètement la présence de Shinra et s'apprête à enfourcher sa moto comme si de rien n'était.

« Celty, attends. Le brun la rattrape au petit trot »

Elle se retourne vers lui

« La prochaine fois que tu veux fuguer fais-le dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire paniquer ainsi. Surtout la nuit, c'est dangereux »

Bien sûr, Shinra dit ça pour plaisanter mais visiblement ce n'est pas comme ça que l'interprète la motarde, d'ailleurs elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi c'est lui qui râle et pas le contraire, jetant un regard derrière le brun, elle voit Shizuo, qui semblait étrangement calme. Celty prend alors la peine de lui répondre, elle sort son portable et écrit sa réponse :

[J'étais avec Shizuo]

Shinra se retient d'une réflexion qui sera surement mal prise, surtout en présence de celui dont elle parle, il soupire et se dit qu'il verra directement avec le blond demain pour quelques explications supplémentaires

« Il aurait quand même put t'arriver quelque chose… »

Alors là vraiment, Celty est surprise, elle qui a l'habitude du danger, ce n'est que quand elle est avec son ami qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose ? Il arrive toujours quelque chose à Celty.

[Idiot.] Elle enchaine avant qu'il n'est le temps de protester [Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Je te signal que Shizuo est l'homme le plus puissant de la ville.]

Shinra trouve inhabituel le fait qu'elle ne mentionne uniquement la supériorité de son ami aussi facilement et sereinement mais, il abandonne et finit par s'excuser de tout ce qui a été dit et fait. Celty accepte et s'excuse à son tour, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas à lui, pas à Shinra.

* * *

Le médecin clandestin est sur l'arrière de la moto, Celty vient de finir de lui confectionner un casque avec son ombre, Shizuo est toujours là à les observer, une cigarette entre les lèvres, elle s'apprête à démarrer, mais descend soudainement, les deux garçons ne comprennent pas, le blond arque un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'approche vers lui en même temps d'écrire un message

[Merci.]

La Dullahan range son portable une fois le message lu et prend dans ses bras son ami de confiance, au début, il ne comprend pas trop mais finit par y répondre en serrant à son tour ses bras autour d'elle, il réalise alors que c'était une ancienne habitude : une fois qu'il se calmait elle lui faisait un câlin en le prenant dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte douce que Shizuo a **toujours** apprécié et aujourd'hui encore.

Ils se séparent, Celty remonte sur son bolide pendant que Shinra s'accroche à elle, elle démarre, faisant un signe de la main au blond qui y répond un sourire niais aux lèvres alors de nouveau il remarque qu'elle rie, sauf que cette fois il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi.

Et il n'a à peine le temps de réaliser qu'en fait le rouge lui est monté aux joues que Shooter est déjà partit par-dessus le bâtiment et roule contre le mur de celui-ci.

Ce fut une soirée bien étrange, entre souvenir et nostalgie, Shizuo avait retrouvé une certaine humanité en Celty, elle était pour lui la personne la plus humaine, sa relation avec elle était plus qu'une simple amitié sans pour autant être vraiment de l'amour, en fait, elle lui ressemblait.

Donc oui on peut le dire : Shizuo aime beaucoup Celty.

Fin !

* * *

**Hum... je pense avoir tout dis plus haut non ?**

**Ah oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger, je voulais à tout prix vous le partager étant donné que le reste de ma semaine sera plutôt chargé et que j'ai peur de ne pas aboutir j'ai préféré le poster maintenant haha**

**Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est...désolé, c'est la première fois que j'écris au présent et je suis sure d'avoir mélangé avec le passé erf ... Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère au moins que ça vous a plus blablabla je vous aimes **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule avis)**


End file.
